


Sing me to sleep

by pink_amaterasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Founders Era, Happy AU, Hashirama is the Hokage, Humor, I'm good at fluff, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Light Angst, M/M, Madara is a mess, One Shot, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Well - Freeform, at least I think it's funny, but also very sweet, expect a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_amaterasu/pseuds/pink_amaterasu
Summary: Tobirama is really tired. He just wants to take a nap, but he finds himself unable to sleep out of his house due to war induced trauma. Will Madara be able to help him to sleep at the Hokage's Office?





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank my sibling [Sakashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenartist) for being my beta reader and editor <3

Tobirama was starting to regret his last night choice of staying up all night. He was so immersed in the experiments for the new jutsu he was developing he hadn't seen the time pass by.

_Teleportation._

He was certain it would change all the Village way of living and its missions. Imagine taking less than a few seconds to get to the other side of the country. Also, now that other villages began to rise inspired by Konohagakure, it would even make the diplomatic visits easier. They would blink and be in another country.

Furthermore, of course Tobirama was also excited for the discovery alone. He always found it thrilling to discover new things. But now, sitting at his desk at the Hokage Tower with a pile of paperwork in front of him, not even the sun shining on his face was enough to make him forget about his tiredness. He would give anything for a nap.

Unfortunately, this wasn't an option for him. Since he was a child growing in the middle of several wars, he found himself unable to sleep in public spaces. He has to be aware of his surroundings. All the time.

Besides, he couldn't sleep while he had so much important work to do for his beloved Village. It was only when he almost sent a ramen recipe instead of the invitation for the next Kage Meeting to the Kazekage he noticed he wasn't functioning properly and definitely needed to take a nap. For his Village.

Even knowing it would be difficult, he decided to give it a try. As he was almost passing out due exhaustion it would be easier to fall asleep, right? If he just laid his head down on his desk, maybe it'll work out.

It didn't work out.

Tobirama just stood with his head down for several minutes, but he still couldn't sleep. He started to regret all his life choices when he noticed a disturbance in the ambience. The disturbance only grew closer and closer, until the door of the office was opened with so much violence he was surprised it was still remaining in only one piece.

“HASHIRAMAAAA!” Madara bursted into the office without warning. “I need you to sign these papers authorising the beginning of the training center construction-” He stopped abruptly when he noticed he was yelling at the wrong Senju presence.

“If you yell only a bit louder, Hashirama will certainly hear you from the Ninja Academy, his real location at the moment.” Tobirama said sarcastically, but without his usual ferocity. He was too tired for this.

“Tobirama, you look like shit.” Madara said, but what he meant was _“Are you alright?”_ He noticed the loss of anger at his tone and the huge bags under his eyes and he was becoming worried.

“Thank you for the information. I haven't noticed it by myself.” Tobirama retorted bitterly, but lazily.

“Tobirama, why don't you go take a nap? You'll feel a lot better.” Madara have never seen Tobirama this tired. It was like he hadn't even the energy to fight him.

“As if I hadn't tried it yet.” He left a sigh. “I just can't sleep at public places. It's all because that _beware your surroundings_ bullshit.”

Madara understood that feeling. He was raised the same way, believing danger is always behind the corner. That's why he decided to make helping Tobirama to sleep his personal mission.

Besides, who else would gather on endless arguments with him? He couldn't let the man die from sleep deprivation. A life with no one to argue with is an empty life.

“I'll help you to sleep!” Madara said determined.

“Fine.” Tobirama knew it wouldn't work, but he didn't have the energy to argue.

_It's far worse than I thought,_ Madara pondered. _He didn't even retort with sarcasm_. “First of all, how the hell do you plan to sleep with all this clarity?” Madara pointed dramatically at the window.

Noticing he wouldn't receive an answer, Madara promptly reached out the curtains, closing them. The office suddenly became dim, but not completely dark.

“Now, you need somewhere comfortable to lay down.” Madara grabbed Tobirama by his yukata, violently making him get up from his chair.

“What the fuck, Uchiha? Have you lost your damn mind?” Tobirama angrily said while Madara dragged him to the couch near the door. Ignoring his complains, Madara sat him down with almost the same force he got him up.

“Lay down.” Madara said gathering some cushions to make him a pillow.

Tobirama grumply laid down. Actually, a part of him was glad by the attention he was getting from Madara. Although the man was harsh and had no manners, he was really trying to help. For this, Tobirama was truly grateful.

“I'll be right here if you need me.” Madara pushed Hashirama's chair near the couch and sat on it.

Some minutes passed, but Tobirama still couldn't sleep. “I told you so.” Tobirama said not in the usual victorious tone he used to speak when he was right - and Madara was wrong - but in actual defeat.

Madara had an idea. “Wait right here.” He said running into the window, getting out of the office by jumping at the roof nearby.

It hadn't passed more than five minutes by the time he returned, carrying several things along. Sometimes Tobirama wondered if Madara actually had figured out some kind of teleport jutsu already and hadn't told anyone just to see him struggle to discover it. It was uncanny how fast Madara could go between places when he wanted to.

Madara dropped to the floor a bag that looked like it would explode at any moment due being too full. He opened it and revealed the first object inside of it: a folded wide fluffy blanket.

“A warm blanket will surely help you to sleep.” Madara promptly unfolded the blanket revealing a huge fan - symbol of the Uchiha Clan - stamped on its center. He abruptly covered Tobirama head to toes with it.

Tobirama was about to protest, - he hated having things thrown upon him without a warning - but, when he felt the warm and cozy blanket over him, he became speechless. It was the most soft material he had ever touched. His first instinct was to curl himself in it.

“Is this your blanket?” Madara answered him with a nod. “It’s mine now. I’m just retaining it for scientific purposes. Imagine a village where no one would ever be cold in the winter anymore.”

Tobirama obviously was just making up an excuse to have the blanket for himself. Madara noticed it right in the moment and responded with a scoff and a sly smirk. He never thought Tobirama would be this cosy in an Uchiha blanket. He also never thought he would enjoy this much seeing Tobirama wrapped up in an Uchiha - _his own_ \- blanket.

Even though he was still awake, just being so cosy made Tobirama look a little more relaxed than the usual. Madara thought that was how angels must look like.

Tobirama, still at bliss with the blanket, didn't notice Madara was staring at him for a while now, carrying a soft expression on his face. When Madara finally realized he was staring the other man for too long, he quickly returned to his bag, getting a teapot out of it.

“It's chamomile.” He said opening the teapot, revealing its sweet scented content. “It’s known for its calming properties. I'll prepare it for you.”

Madara got out of the bag a kettle. He put some chamomile flowers inside and filled it with water from the jar laying on Tobirama's desk. Tobirama has his own jar at his desk so he won't have to get up from his work when he's thirsty. He was usually thirstiest than most people. Madara thought it must have be due to the nature of his chakra being water.

When everything was ready, Madara used his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu to heat the kettle. In his right mind, Tobirama would had lectured him about the risks of doing such a risky jutsu indoors, would have spent several minutes in a monologue about how Madara was being irresponsible and all. But Madara was being so nice to him he couldn't even think of doing so.

Tobirama wasn't rude, after all.

That's what he was saying to himself. It obviously had nothing to do with the fact he was enjoying all the attention he was receiving from the Uchiha. Nothing at all.

After some minutes, the tea was ready. Madara poured it in a mug - also stamped with the Uchiha symbol - and handed it to Tobirama. “Be careful. It's really hot.”

_Why does all of his things have the Uchiha symbol?_ Tobirama pondered, reaching the mug with both of his hands. _Uchihas_.

“Thank you, Madara.” With this, Tobirama meant to thank him not just for the mug, but for everything he was doing for him.

“No problem.” Madara said as he kept - totally not - staring at Tobirama while he was carefully sipping on the mug.

When he finished his tea, Madara caught back the mug, placing it on a desk nearby. Then he returned to his bag, getting a radio out of it. He placed it at the floor and it started playing a calming song.

This way even Madara would end up sleeping.

But he still haven't shown his last trick. Madara returned to his bag and got the last object remaining: a tiny vial with some liquid inside.

“This is lavender essence. It's the Uchiha secret for a good night of sleep.” Madara poured a few drops at the cushions he was using as a pillow. It certainly did smell really nice.

Tobirama laid back again, this time more comfortable than ever. He was almost sleeping. His eyes slowly closing, a mere inch before they were totally shut.

Suddenly, Tobirama sat up really fast, kunai in hand, acting in a defensive manner. Madara wasn't surprised the man just carried a kunai on his pocket, every sensible person did it. What disturbed him was his protective reaction. In that moment, Madara realized no warm blanket, no chamomile tea, no calming ambiance and no lavender essence were able to help him.

It was a more profound wound.

A wound made by growing up in the war. The war may be over, but the insecurity feeling was very difficult to heal.

Embarrassed by the possibility of having shown some kind of weakness, Tobirama dropped the kunai on the floor, not looking  Madara in the eyes.

“I said I couldn't sleep.” Tobirama said sadly. “It's always like this. When I'm almost asleep, some part of my brain screams at me to stay alert.” Covering his face with his hands, he groaned. “Fuck. My. Life.”

Seeing Tobirama this defeated was crushing Madara's heart. He needed to do something to help him.

Madara wasn't one that easily broke his promises. He promised he would make Tobirama sleep and this was exactly what he was going to do.

He just needed to change his strategy.

“C'mon, give me some space.” Madara said already lifting the blanket and sitting next to Tobirama on the couch. “Now I understand what you need. I'm laying here next to you, so if someone attacks you, they're gonna have to attack me first.”

“And how is this supposed to make me feel safer?” Tobirama asked grumpily, but he was already moving aside to give Madara more space.

“Fine. No one is attacking me either.” Madara was laying down. “I'll stay awake. I'm not feeling tired anyway.”

Tobirama laid next to him. “You better, Uchiha.”

Madara embraced him, changing their positions into more comfortable ones. He brought Tobirama to lay on his chest and was surprised when he found no resistance - nor any bitter comment - coming from the man.

Madara wanted to test his luck, so he began to stroke Tobirama's white hair. It was light and soft like bird feathers. Madara liked it very much and was glad he hadn't received any negative response from Tobirama. In fact, the only response he got was a muffled unintelligible sound, which Madara took as a good sign, since Tobirama hadn't try to move. Better than that, he lightly grabbed Madara's blouse making them even closer.

Madara was surely on his lucky day.

Without noticing, Madara started muttering a soft melody with his voice really low. Tobirama raised his head only enough to look at Madara's eyes. “Are you singing?”

“Uh- no?” Madara was feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment. He hoped Tobirama wouldn't notice the heat rising on his face.

“Don't stop.” Tobirama said sleepily, laying on Madara's chest once again. Madara was a bit shocked, but he instantly returned to hum his made-up melody.

It hadn't passed more than a few minutes before Tobirama's breath started to gain a steady rhythm. He was feeling more safe than he had ever been.

Sometimes Madara could get under his skin, but he was also the one who brought joy into his life. He really did have fun in their arguments and spares. Tobirama always had a competitive nature and Madara helped him improve himself this way.

Furthermore, Madara was the only person he trusted besides Hashirama, although he'd rather be burnt alive than confess this with words. And no, Izuna wasn't on that list. As much as Tobirama liked Madara's younger brother, that man was definitely crazy. Tobirama didn't trust him. At all.

But he didn’t want to think about it in that moment. The only things Tobirama had in his head were the heat coming from Madara's body beneath him, his voice singing sweetly to him and the chaotic but reassuring chakra emanating from him. The very next thing, Tobirama wouldn't remember, as he finally got to sleep.

In the next hours, Tobirama dreamt of bonfires, lilac skies and…

_…Madara._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> If you have any concerns/suggestions or just feel like talking, you can always leave a comment ^^


End file.
